Hiraga Family Wrath
by cornholio4
Summary: How would the people of Tristain Academy react when government agents from Saito's world is brought and how will Louise deal with Saito's father the Minister of Defence of Japan when he learns of his son's treatment? Saito/Tabitha.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Episode 8 of the first season Tabitha's Secret but in an altered bit of the story where Kirche and Tabitha decided to go back to Tristain in the middle of the summer vacation. This idea was originally for my Saito's Romances story but I decided it could be my first full story for this show. Be warned I don't like Louise so I doubt I will be too kind on her in this story. Also I give thanks to Autobot Rewind as his story Familiar of Zero: Saving Grace was a big inspiration for this and my Saito's Romance story (as in reading it inspired me to start my first story of this show).**

 **Also since I have other stories and projects I want to get to it might be a while before I update this.**

 _Saito Hiraga was in his room whistling to himself while playing games, it was one of his favourite hobbies as well as reading his manga. He had various consoles but right now he was playing Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic for his dad's old Famicon game system which he gave to him. "I swear Saito, you play that game more than I ever did." He heard a voice tell him and he saw his father Yusei Hiraga standing from the door to his room._

" _Hey dad off to work in your big government job?" Saito asked and his father sighed telling him that he and his mother would see him later and Saito waved to him saying goodbye while returning to his game._

" _Of course later that day Louise had summoned me and I have not seen my family since._ " Saito thought as he was daydreaming while lying on the grass outside of the Tristain walls, though he hid it with his useful carefree cheery self he did miss his family quite a bit and often found himself he was back at home instead of being Louise's familiar since it was not that pleasant an experience at all. He then saw kneeling down to check on him was Tabitha with her usual blank expression on her face.

"Oh hi Tabitha, have a good vacation so far?" Saito asked as Tabitha stood right back up and Tabitha gave a slight nod which would be one of the best responses you could get from her. "Well I was just sitting here thinking of my old life back home as well as my family." Saito told her sighing his cheerful expression dropping for a moment.

Tabitha could not help but think of her mother when Saito mentioned his family but with her usual keen mind she had noticed that mentioning his family also caused his mood to dappen a bit. " _Despite being practically a slave he never seems to mind being Louise's familiar and yet he seems a bit sad talking of his family, is he homesick?_ " Tabitha questioned in her mind before deciding to ask him. "What is your family like?" Tabitha questioned taken Saito aback a bit which made it clear to Tabitha that it was the first time he was questioned like this since he had came to Tristain.

"Well my mum works in this office and my dad works in this government job, I really love him but my dad really hates it when I get into awakward situations by accident which is often." Saito told her thinking of days out he had with his family with Tabitha's eyes widening. "Is there something wrong Tabitha?" Saito asked concerned wondering what he said which could have her like that.

"Government job, you're a noble?" Tabitha asked thinking this could change what everyone thought of the commoner familiar of Louise the Zero. Saito then laughed as he told her that it is not the same as in his world as it does here. "Hope you can find your family one day." Tabitha told him which took Saito by surprise as he didn't think Tabitha talked all that much from what he had seen of her but truth be told though she did not say much of it out loud, she disapproved of Louise's treatment of him thinking that if it was her that summoned him Saito would at least be treated not as a pet but a person.

"Well hope to see you again soon Tabitha and hope we can have the time talk to each other again." Saito told her with a smile as he waved at her and Tabitha gave a wave back at him as she walked off herself.

*HFW*

However in a different world form where Tristain takes place, in the country of Japan there was the office of the one who held the position of Japan's Minister of Justice. Sitting at a desk he was looking at a framed picture of him on a day out with his wife Naoko and their teenage son who went missing due to mysterious circumstances but he was using every resource he had to try and find him. " _To think the last I saw of him was him playing games, when I get him back I will make sure that we have more time to spend together, like watching Godzilla movies and playing games. Not only that but once I find out who took my son from me and my wife I will..._ " he thought in his head but then his assistant went through the door.

though his assistant could tell his boss was not happy with him coming in unannounced he nonetheless told him "Sir like we said we have talked to some experts in unconventional fields and well, we think we have way to find where your son Saito is." Minister of Justice, Yusei Hiraga then straightened up as he ran from his desk and told his assistant to tell him everything...

 **Yeah I am not so good with first chapters since they are usually short but I will try and make them longer. Since I am not so good with coming up with Japanese names, the name of Saito's dad comes from Yusei Matsui who created Assassination Classroom a Manga I have the first volume of and really liked (to the point that I was excited when I learned that Koro Sensei would be in J-Stars Victory VS+ and I was excited to play as him when I got the game). The Name of Saito's mum came from Naoko Takeuchi who made Sailor Moon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you know for future, Henrietta's failed arranged marriage and the death of the Prince of Wales happened earlier here than in canon.**

Yusei followed his assistant out of the room quickly to an area where there were some sort of mystical experts that the ones in charge of the investigation of his son's appearance had hired to look over flashes witnesses had apparently saw in the last place his son was seen at before he disappeared. Yusei never thought much highly of mystical arts but apparently many clans in Japan used ancient arts or something, he was never something that he took much seriously but he played along due to wanting his son back home.

"Okay so you said you know of how we can find Saito?" Yusei asked the people and they gulped at the look on his face that told him that he would make them pay if they were just getting his hopes up. The head of the so called 'mystic experts' cleared his voice before speaking up.

"We have gathered that the flashes that the witnesses have reported to be virtual consistent with what is believed to be dimensional travel which we have tested before." The man said to which Yusei batted an eye at making the man nervous. "It would take some time to set up and we would need a possession of your son to try and triangulate everything, but I beleive we can lock down the right frequency to create a door to wherever it is that your son was sent to." The man told him and everyone was looking at Yusei for a moment before he pondered this.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt that you know what you are doing, I want this door set up as soon as you can but I will not be happy if this idea of yours work." Yusei told everyone in a deadly serious tone of voice and everyone gulped in fear at the Minister of Defence. "I want a team of specialists and agents ready to deploy if this magical door does open up." Yusei told his assistant who responded with a nod.

Yusei left the room to get back to some paperwork; he still had his duties that came with his position. But he could not help but think, if these guys were right in their idea that maybe Saito was sent to some magical world, would that mean some mean witch had kidnapped his son for some reason?

*HFW*

"...Why do I bother, is there anything you can do right?" Louise screamed in agitation looked at Saito who outside of her dorm room had tripped holding her dried washing causing them to fall to the ground. "Princess Henrietta sent a message saying she would be visiting tomorrow so please try and be less than a dog as you usually are." Louise told him as she walked off huffing.

" _I try my best and I get little appreciation in return..._ " Saito thought as she picked up everything and put them into Louise's room and walked out. " _I used to think that being in a fantasy world would be cool from all the movies, manga and anime I have saw but being a familiar takes all the fun that it would be, it's bad I miss my life as a normal boy in Tokyo instead of this life where I have my own talking sword._ " Saito sighed in his head as he walked out of the room only to run into Kirche and Tabitha.

"Hello again my darling, I can see how hard it is coping to be the familiar of 'Louise the Zero', wish you would have been summoned by someone like myself or even Tabitha, you would be treated with the best." Kirche told him with a smirk and a smile but Saito just looked tired as he walked right past him. "What do you think is wrong with Saito, is being her familiar finally getting to him?" Kirche asked Tabitha with her smirk changing to a surprised look on her face.

"He's homesick." Tabitha explained in a straight tone of voice which surprised Kirche as she did not really expect her best friend to give a response like that. "Talked to him earlier, he misses his home." Tabitha explained in a bit more and Kirche's changed to a knowing smile.

"So you have had a chance to talk to Saito yourself Tabitha?" Kirche asked in a 'sly' tone of voice but Tabitha did not really react to this. "Thought you would try and get him to yourself, don't worry Tabitha I don't mind some competition since you would be better competition than 'Louise the Zero' who he's stuck with." Kirche told her in a challenging voice but Tabitha did not really have any reaction to this but she was still not so silent in her mind.

" _Would be nice to have him like me but perhaps he would be better off in his own home._ " Tabitha thought once again not expressing her inner thoughts.

*HFW*

Early in the morning Yusei was grumpily following his assistant along with his wife Naoko through the halls of the Ministry of Defence building. "If you value your job, the explanation for this demand for me and my wife to be here this early must be amazing." Yusei warned him but the assistant just showed him into a room with some sort of circle on the floor along with the mystic experts who were hired as well as some men in specialist uniforms.

"They beleive that the portal is operational and have pinpointed the coordinates of where your son maybe sent to thanks to the watch of his, you provided for this." The assistant told them causing their eyes to widen at the implication. "Yes, on your orders we can send in a team to survey the area of this place and see if they can locate the current whereabouts of Saito and determine how he got there in the first place." The assistant told them bracing him for Yusei to ask what they were waiting for and get it started and Naoko pleading them to bring Saito back safely.


End file.
